


Sex and the D(ick)nner

by L0VINGHYUNNIE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VINGHYUNNIE/pseuds/L0VINGHYUNNIE
Summary: papunta at nagreready na ang magasawang chanyeol at baekhyun for a family dinner with the Parks when baekhyun suddenly felt horny and needy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Sex and the D(ick)nner

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first time writing smut sooo hindi pa po talaga ganun kagaling magsulat ng ganito huhu plz support my first kabas2san HAHSHAHAHA ayun please read and share your reactions if babasahin niyo man >< LOVELOTS TO CHANBAEK AT SA ATING KABAS2SAN!!!

"chanyeol, please.. im feeling horny"

"but babe hinihintay na tayo nila mama"

"please, one round lang.. i promise! lazy sex lang and saglit lang tayo baby please"

baekhyun is now looking at him with a pleading and determinate look in his eyes, and aside from those.. you can obviously the lust

tatanggi pa sana si chanyeol kasi naghihintay na ang mama niya for their family dinner, pero biglang lumapit sa kanya si baekhyun sa inuupuan niya at umupo sa mga hita niya

  
  


"i promise, saglit lang.."

  
  


gustong gusto tumanggi ni chanyeol, pero anong magagawa niya ngayong nakaupo na ang asawa niya sa mga hita niya habang bumubulong at ginagrind ang pwet nito sa clothed dick niya?

  
  


"fuck baek.. wag kang ganto, you know i can't resist you when you're being like this.." nanghihina nang sabi ni chanyeol

"that's why nagiging ganito ako right now coz i know you can't resist me and my body.." sabi ni baekhyun at agad niya nang hinalikan si chanyeol sa mga labi para hindi na talaga makatanggi si chanyeol 

mapusok at mabilis na agad ang paghahalikan nila habang naggrind pa rin si baekhyun ng pwetan niya

  
  


ang kamay ni baekhyun ay nagsimula nang iunbutton ang mga polo ni chanyeol

  
  


bumaba na ang mga kamay ni baekhyun sa katawan ni chanyeol at wala nang magawa si chanyeol

  
  


he likes it when baekhyun is being like this.. no, he loves it

  
  


gumati na rin ng halik si chanyeol at agad na hinawakan ang mga malalambot na pwet ni baekhyun

  
  


"fuck.. baby..."

hinimas himas niya ang pwet ni baekhyun at agad namang napaungol ang isa, kaya naipasok ni chanyeol ang mga dila sa bibig niya

tuluyan pa rin silang naghahalikan hanggang sa binaba na ni chanyeol ang mga halik niya sa leeg ng asawa, ang maputi at makinis niyang leeg na gustong gusto ni chanyeol papakin

  
  


"fuck... ahh baby" ungol ni baekhyun

kinagat kagat at sinipsip ni chanyeol ang paboritong parte ng leeg niya at tuluyan nang tinanggal ni chanyeol ang knitted sweatshirt ni baekhyun at tinitigan niya ito

  
  


lagi naman nilang ginagawa to pero sa tuwing nakikita niya ang katawan ng asawa ay hindi niya magawang alisin ang tingin dito

"baby, you're so sexy.."

baekhyun chuckled at tinanggal na din ang pagkakabutones ng polo ni chanyeol

  
  


nang matagal niya ay agad naman sinunggaban ni chanyeol ang utong niyang tayong tayo na

"aaaaahhhh fuckk chanyeol sige pa sipsipin mo lang"

  
  


utong palang ang sinisipsip ni chanyeol pero parang mababaliw na siya sa sarap

  
  


napakagaling talaga ng mga dila ni chanyeol

  
  


habang sinsipsip ang utong ni baekhyun, ang kamay naman niya ay napunta na sa loob ng pantalon ni baekhyun at hinimas ang pwet nito

  
  


"let's bring you to bed, baby"

  
  


binuhat na ni chanyeol si baekhyun, muntikan pa itong matumba pero buti nalang ay nasalo ni chanyeol ang mga pwet niya

  
  


pagkarating niya sa higaan ay agad niyang hiniga si baekhyun at tinanggal ang masikip na pantalon nito, pati na rin ang iba pang saplot niya

  
  


pagkatapos kay baekhyun ay tinanggal na rin niya ang pantalon niya at ang boxers niya

  
  


habang tinatanggal ni chanyeol ang kanyang mga saplot, para nang naglalaway si baekhyun sa sobrang uhaw niya sa asawa niya

  
  


"chanyeol.. chanyeol, please halika na dito at gawin na natin.. please"

  
  


"okay, baby" then chanyeol winked

pumatong na ito kay baekhyun at agad na hinawakan ni baekhyun ang tayong tayo na tite ni chanyeol

he jerked it off at mas lalo itong lumaki sa mga kamay niya

  
  


bumaliktad sila ng posisyon at si baekhyun na ang nasa itaas ni chanyeol ngayon

  
  


"baby i can take this anymore.. im so horny"

nagmamakaawang sabi ni baekhyun

"go, baby.. show me how horny you are, ipakita mo sa akin kung gaano ka kaputa sa tite ko na kahit may pupuntahan tayong importante ay inuna mong magpakantot sakin"

para namang nagpantig ang mga tenga ni baekhyun sa narinig mula kay chanyeol

  
  


he loves it pag ginagawa siyang puta ni chanyeol

  
  


yes, puta naman talaga si chanyeol only for chanyeol and sa tite ni chanyeol only

  
  


hinalikan ni baekhyun ang katawan ni chanyeol pababa at nang makarating na siya sa may tite nito, hindi niya pa agad ito sinunggaban

  
  


jinajakol niya ito habang hinahalikan ang ulo nito

"putangina, baekhyun.. isubo mo na"

  
  


but baekhyun wants to tease him

  
  


"what is it, daddy?"

  
  


"putangina, park baekhyun. pag yan hindi mo sinubo, ako mismo ang magsusubo niyan sayo. wag mong hintayin"

  
  


sa sinabing yun ni chanyeol ay agad sinubo ni baekhyun ang tite ni chanyeol

  
  


takot siya sa sinabi nito dahil alam niyang hindi siya sasantuhin ni chanyeol, kahit ngayon.

  
  


unti unti niyang sinusubo ang kabuuan nito at nang maisubo niya ay agad niyang sinipsip ang katas nito

  
  


"shiiiiittttt, baekhyun.. putanginaaaaaaaa"

  
  


ungol ni chanyeol habang patuloy pa ring nakasubo si baekhyun sa alaga niya

  
  


"sige putangina sipsipin mo, diyan ka naman magaling diba?"

syempre, baekhyun being baekhyun, mas lalo niyang ginalingan, hindi siya papatalo sa pandedegrade ni chanyeol sa kanya

chanyeol is now thrusting his dicks a bibig ni baekhyun

naramdaman na ni chanyeol na malapit na siya kaya pinapatigil niya na si baekhyun pero ayaw pa rin nito tumitigil sa pagchuchupa sa kanya

"baekhyun, stop it.. lalabasan na ko..." 

  
  


"hhhhmmmmmmmm" 

  
  


and when baekhyun hummed, nagvibrate ito sa katawan ni chanyeol, kaya mas lalong sumarap

  
  


but chanyeol wants it to stop, kung hindi ay lalabasan na talaga siya

  
  


"aaaaahhhh b-baek.. i said stop!!" 

nang masigaw si chanyeol ay agad na tumigil si baekhyun, he knows he's doomed

  
  


may mga precum na ang bibig niya, pati na rin ang gilid ng mga labi niya

tinignan niya si chanyeol na ganun ang hitsura at parang nagdilim naman ang paningin ni chanyeol

  
  


titigan palang si baekhyun, ang sarap sarap na

  
  


"tirahin mo na ko daddy, please.." 

  
  


binuhat niya si baekhyun papunta sa mga hita niya at sinandal ang likuran sa headboard ng kama nila

  
  
  


"ganun ka ba talaga kagutom at ang pwet mo sa tite ko, baby?" 

  
  


at tumango naman si baekhyun, wala nang oras para magpabebe ano.. may hinahabol silang family dinner! 

"y-yes y-yeol.. kaya please bilisan na natin sobrang libog ko na sayo.." 

  
  


"talaga ba?" 

  
  


"yes chanyeol!!!" PLEASE TIRAHIN MO NA KO"

parang batang sabi ni baekhyun na sabik sa isang lollipop 

(well, sa lollipop ni chanyeol) 

  
  


kaya ng sinabi ni baekhyun ang mga salitang yon ay agad hinalikan ni chanyeol ang mga labi niya 

  
  


"putangina baekhyun, sa tingin mo matitiis kita at ang katawan mo?" sabi nito habang naghahalikan sila

  
  


pinasok na ulit ni chanyeol ang dila niya sa labi ni baekhyun at agad namang napaungol si baekhyun don

hinimas niya din ang isang utong nito at binaba ang isang kamay papunta sa butas ng pwet ni baekhyun

  
  


pagkahawak niya gamit ang mga daliri niya

  
  


basang basa ang butas ni baekhyun

  
  


"fuck.. baekhyun what have you done" 

  
  


humiwalay sa kanya si baekhyun and grinded his ass sa tite ni chanyeol

  
  


"i prepped a while ago, daddy.. i told you im fcking horny for you" 

  
  


and baekhyun dipped his head sa leeg ni chanyeol at ito naman ang hinalikhalikan at nilagyan niya ng marka

"putangina, baekhyun ganyan ka ba kalibog para sakin? ha? talagang ginalaw mo pa ang sarili mo para sakin?" 

  
  


nagulat si baekhyun when chanyeol slapped his ass ng malakas

  
  


at imbes na masaktan, mas lalo pang nalibugan si baekhyun

  
  
  


"putangina, chanyeol!" 

  
  
  


"you love it, huh?" 

and he slapped baekhyun's ass again

  
  


"y-yes d-daddy.." 

  
  
  


"putangina chanyeol please lang tirahin mo na ako, may family dinner pa tayong pupuntahan!" 

halos hindi na masabi ni baekhyun dahil sa sobrang libog

kinuha na ni chanyeol ang lube sa night stand nila, at nilagyan niya ang butas ni baekhyun pati ang tite niya  
  


chanyeol spread his ass at unti unti nang pinasok ang tite nito sa napakainit na butas ni baekhyun

  
  


"a-ah c-chanyeol" 

  
  


"fuck baek.. putangina ang sikip mo pa rin until now" 

totoo yun, hindi alam ni chanyeol pero kahit ilang beses na nilang ginawang magasawa ay sobrang sikip pa rin nito

  
  


sa wakas, ay nakapasok na si chanyeol ng buo sa butas ni baekhyun 

  
  


"s-shit chanyeol, ang laki laki mo.."

  
  


natawa naman si chanyeol don

  
  


"yang malaking tite na yan, is only for you, baekhyun."

after some time of adjusting sa tite ni chanyeol ay si baekhyun na ang unang gumalaw sa ibabaw ni chanyeol

  
  


"putanginaaa baekhyyuuuunnn AAAAAHHH" malakas na ungol ni chanyeol

  
  


"putangina, sige gawin mo yan baekhyun ang s-sarap fuck"

  
  
  


parang pinipiga na ng pwet ni baekhyun ang tite ni chanyeol sa bawat paggalaw ni baekhyun

"aaaahhh c-chanyeol hhhnnngggg"

  
  
  


binaba ulit ni chanyeol ang ulo niya para sipsipin ang mga utong ni baekhyun

  
  
  


habang sinisipsip ang isa ay nilalaro naman nya ang kaliwa gamit ang mga daliri niya

"putangina! chanyeol! please!"

  
  


"please what? baby?"

chanyeol jerked him off while doing all of those

"putangina chanyeol please... tirahin mo na ako ng sobra sobra im b-begging you aaaaaahhh" 

at dahil sa sinabi ni baekhyun ay mas binilisan at ginalingan ni chanyeol ang paggalaw sa baba no baekhyun

putangina, parang mababaliw na si baekhyun

  
  


they continued making love hanggang sa naramdaman na ni baekhyun na lalabasan na siya dahil sa mga ginagawa ni chanyeol sa kanya

  
  


"f-fuck chanyeol lalabasan na ko"

  
  


naramdaman ni chanyeok yun dahil parang bumabagal na rin ang paggalaw ni baekhyun sa ibabaw niya kaya he thrusted his hips para salubungin si baekhyun

tinira niya ito ng tinira hangga't sa pareho na nilang naramdaman na lalabasan na sila pareho

"b-baek malapit na din ako"

  
  


"aaaahhhh fuckkk babyyyyyy"

  
  
  


"putangina chanyeol ayan na malapit na ko"

halos hindi na masabi ni baekhyun 

"salubungin mo ko, baekhyun, babe"

  
  


malakas na ang paghampas ng hinaharap ni chanyeol sa pwet ni baekhyun at halatang may hinahabol na sarap silang dalawa

  
  
  


"s-shit a-ah c-chanyeol eto na aaaahhh!!! putangina"

  
  


"baby lalabasan na ko aaaaahhhh b-baekhyun!!!"

  
  


at sa wakas ay nilabasan na silang dalawa ng sabay

  
  
  


gumagalaw pa rin si chanyeol sa baba niya at hinahabol ang rurok niya samantalang si baekhyun ay sobrang sensitive pa at pinipilit kumalma

  
  


"f-fck chanyeol s-stop na hhhhnnngggg" 

"d-damn baby... i love you so much..."

  
  


biglaang naging soft at sweet ng boses ni chanyeol, malayo sa kaninang boses nito habang nagsesex sila

  
  


and baekhyun loves it, sooo much

  
  


tuluyan na silang nakababa mula sa rurok nilang dalawa at hinalikan ulit ni chanyeol, but this time ay mabagal na ito at walang hinahabol o pagmamadali

  
  


"i love you too, chanyeol.." 

  
  


nagpahinga muna silang dalawa mula sa pagmemake love nilang dalawa JUST BEFORE THE FAMILY DINNER

  
  
  


"tara na, babe. let's get ready na.. mom will scold us na dahil late na tayo for the dinner" 

  
  


natawa naman si baekhyun dun

  
  


"ikaw kasi eh, ang horny masyado" 

  
  


at mas natawa naman si chanyeol don

  
  


"wow! ako ba yung biglang nagsabi na gusto makipagsex just before the family dinner kahit ready na ready na umalis? ako ba yung biglang gumapang ha?" 

  
  


pinalo naman siya ni baekhyun sa dibdib niya sabay sabing

  
  


"ikaw kasi eh! bakit ba kasi ang gwapo gwapo mo tignan sa suot mo ngayon, like sobrang gwapo mo na tapos nadagdagan pa!!!! nakakainis!!!!" 

  
  


"sorry ha, kasalanan ko bang gwapo ang asawa mo? di naman ah" 

  
  
  


"oo, tama ka... gwapo na nga, masarap pa.... only park chanyeol.." 

"ikaw naman, maganda na nga, magaling pa sa kama... only my baekhyun byun park..."

**Author's Note:**

> kung nakarating ka dito, it means binasa mo ang aking first ever smut HAHAHSHHAHA idk if gagawin ko siyang fic?? usto niyo ba?? HEHE cheurk,, sana po patuloy niyo aking suportahan sa aking werkz and fics huhu.. UHM ANO MASARAP BA?? MASARAP BA ANG NABASA NIYO?? CHAROT ULET HSHSDHD PLEASE SHARE YOUR REACTIONS OR SUMN!!!! ><


End file.
